


Honeymoon Hawaii

by Willowvamp



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowvamp/pseuds/Willowvamp
Summary: The Title says it all.





	Honeymoon Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is rather short but I have been very sick for the past 5 weeks. The last 2 weeks in hospital.  
I just hope you all enjoy this.

This is my ‘One Quote, One Shot’ fic, thank you @balfeheughlywed and @notevenjokingfic for organizing this!

This is my first foray into writing a One Shot and any sort of competition I hope you enjoy it.

This one shot is totally NSFW!!!🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥  
My Quote: “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to be noisy.”

Honeymoon Hawaii

It was late evening when our private plane touched down in Hawaii.

We were welcomed at the bottom of the airplane stairs by two beautiful Hawaiian girls, wearing traditional dress. They placed fresh Lei’s around Jamie’s and my necks. It was truly special.

Walking across the tarmac Jamie had his arm around my waist, holding me close and was grinning broadly. We would be spending the next seven days on this beautiful Island.

I had booked us into an exclusive five-star resort on a secluded beach, far away from the usual tourist hotels.

We had been so busy for the past six months that we had been like ships passing in the night. We rarely had time for each other.

Since our engagement, I had taken on extra work at the hospital, so Jamie and I could have a Honeymoon in Hawaii.

Jamie was so pleased when I told him that I was planning a week’s honeymoon for us, somewhere warm and romantic, but he had no idea what I had planned.

I eventually told him last week that we would be flying to Hawaii for our honeymoon the day after our wedding. But that was all I told him.

He had been trying for the entire week to get the rest out of me, but I stood firm. I said he would just have to wait and see.

After going through customs and collecting our bags we walked out to the car waiting for us.

It was a rather large Limousine. The driver opened the door for us and as we climbed in Jamie whistled.

“Sassenach ye know how much I love ye, but to be here with ye on our honeymoon is the most romantic thing ever.” He whispered in my ear.

“Just wait my love you haven’t seen anything yet.” I said as I took his face in my hands and kissed him thoroughly.

The heat blossomed low between my, loins and I could have taken him right there.

The driver rolled down the electric window that divided his section of the limo from ours, and said

“Welcome to Hawaii, Mr and Mrs Fraser.

We will be travelling out to your accommodation for approximately 40 minutes, please help yourselves to the champagne and strawberries.

Once I close the divider you will have complete privacy. So please sit back and enjoy the ride.”As soon as he had finished the electric divider rose again.

Jamie grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses, handing me a glass he said,

“To my incredible wife, thank you for loving me as you do Claire, and thank you for our very special honeymoon. Slainte”

We both drank then, and our eyes locked, amber fire and azure blue danced together.

Placing my glass in the holder provided I bent over Jamie and slowly undid the fly of his trousers. He looked at me in amazement. My hand made its way into his trousers and found what I was looking for.

He was hot and very hard. “Now or did you want to wait” I said licking my lips in preparation. “Christ Claire” Jamie said almost breathless.

“Alright we will wait then,” I said wickedly as I leant over and kissed the top of his penis which was just poking out from his underwear.

Winking at him as my head was still in his lap I looked deeply into his azure eyes and said “Well, you can’t blame me for trying.”

He immediately picked me up and sat me in his lap. He was holding onto me as though if he let me go, I would vanish into thin air.

He bent forward and was kissing me fiercely, it took me a few seconds to catch my breath but as soon as I did, I responded gladly and just as fiercely.

We spent the entire drive kissing, feeding each other strawberries and drinking champagne. We were at the point of wanting to rip each other’s clothes off when the limo rolled to a stop.

When the driver opened the door, Jamie got out and turning he put out his hand to me to help me out. Taking our bags out of the boot the driver walked to the door of the secluded cottage.

All around the outside at large intervals there were lit torches, they made the scene look wonderful. The glow from the torches were not bright but very romantic.

Jamie looked at me and smiling said. “Mo Chride this is beautiful.” The driver then handed Jamie the key to the cottage and said.

“Congratulations to you both, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon. I will see you in seven days to return you to the airport.” He then walked back to the limo and backed up the drive and was gone.

Looking at me Jamie growled soft and low, he unlocked the door and turned back to me, then with our eyes locked he lifted me in his arms and carried me through the door into the cottage.

He gasped as he walked in, the entryway was covered in an array of different coloured fresh Frangipanis the scent was thoroughly intoxicating. I kissed Jamie’s neck and nipped him as well.

I myself was enchanted with the place, it felt as though we had just stepped into a fantasy, an erotic fantasy. The place was filled with flowers and hangings that seemed to be made by the fairies themselves.

Putting me down Jamie held me close, we both were speechless with our surroundings. Jamie was slowly rubbing his hand up and down my back. I turned in his arms and said, “Do you like it Jamie? There is more to see.”

Standing on my tiptoes I kissed him before he could speak.

“I wanted to give this to you as a way of thanking you for all the times you have been so supportive of me, of showering me with flowers, gifts, perfume, romantic dinners, it is my way to say James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, I love you with every fibre of my being from now until eternity.

Come I want to show you something very special.” Holding him around the waist I walked towards the bedroom. Jamie was shaking slightly, I was just hoping that it was not too much, but I just wanted our honeymoon to be the most perfect time for us.

Once in the bedroom Jamie pulled me to him and cupping my chin and tilting my head up, I saw the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

“Claire ye have given me so much already, ye love, trust, honesty, ye body everything I could ever ask for or want. But ye have filled my heart with such joy in the past two days, this was so totally unexpected. This is like a dream, one we can share together forever.”

I kissed him again and moved toward the double glass doors which lead out onto our own private beach. Opening the doors, I turned to him and started to undress him, I did it slowly as I wanted to remember every moment of our first night of our honeymoon.

Once I had removed his shirt, I smothered him with kisses. I sucked his erect nipples and trailed long languishing kisses down his chest, my hands were busy removing his trousers, and boxers, once free of his clothing I made to move further down when Jamie stopped me.

I looked at him and said “Wot” in my very British accent. He looked as though he had forgotten something. His face started to turn as red as a beetroot, then shyly he said, “Umm, I forgot the condoms, Did, ye bring any Claire?”

Laughing I said “We don’t need them anymore Jamie we are married now and damn it all if you expect me not to feel you properly inside me.

All of you and all the glorious sensations that come with it especially on our honeymoon, we have a week to do anything, all your and my desires, fantasies everything we are going to experience together this week, we may even make a baby while we are at it. But first come here to me so I can fuck you in the ocean.”

While he was removing the last of his clothing, I began to undress as well, removing my shirt first he stopped and stared at me, his face flushed as he realised that I was not wearing a bra, but the look on his face when I removed my jeans and he saw I was not wearing any panties, I think it nearly did him in.

We were both now completely naked, Jamie took a step towards me put his arms under my legs and lifted me, he cradled me like a child, kissing me all while he made his way out onto the balcony, then down the wooden walkway and into the water.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him until I needed to breakaway for air. I was moaning as his hand found my hot slick crevice and gently using his fingers, he began to enter me one finger at a time then moving them to and fro so methodically I was entranced.

“Aye Sassenach I love your wee noises, I know by the noises ye make that ye are liking what I do to ye. Tell me Claire do I please ye? Will ye come for me? Will ye call my name when ye come Claire?

His thumb slowly circled my clitoris and curling his fingers inside me I could feel my climax building, I was close to the precipice, I could feel my muscles starting to tighten around his fingers.

“Yes, Jamie Yes, Yes, yes, Jamie, Jamie.” I cried out.

“I want to see ye when I enter ye for the first time not wearing a condom Mo Chride, it shall be heaven to watch ye when I do.”

He picked me up again and walked back into the bedroom we were both wet, so he laid me on the rug, spread my legs and entered me, I groaned loudly and squeaked as he began to thrust home and home again, The delight on his face was enough to tell me that he was enjoying not having the condom between us.

I gasped and moaned as I tumbled headlong toward my release, my vision was swimming as I let my climax take root, I was shuddering in Jamie’s arms and as I closed my eyes the waves of ecstasy flowed forth.

“Oh Christ Jamie” I cried out, and he exploded in me and I felt his seed pulsing through me. I felt so many sensations that before I knew it, I was about to come again.

Jamie, Jamie, I screamed as wave after wave I came, I had never before been so taken by our love making.

Holding me he rolled us onto our sides. We laid together still joined until our breathing had returned to normal.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to be noisy.” I said, but Jamie took my hand and lifted it to his mouth and began to kiss it.

“Mo Chride I would not want ye any other way, I love yer wee noises, I dinna need to say anything, ye’re loud enough to have the whole world hear.

“Tha gaol agam ort Claire Elizabeth Fraser, It, makes my heart just about burst knowing that your wee noises are because of me and how I love ye.” He said nuzzling my neck.

“I never thought my “wee noises” made you feel that way Jamie, I have only ever made those with you. I guess it is my unwritten language of how deeply I love you, and how I belong with you.” “I love you so very much Jamie, I have never felt such peace, happiness and love before.” I said looking deeply into his perfect azure blue eyes.


End file.
